


I will ram that ukelele up your ass

by Drkaihusky



Series: Kai's AU's no one asked for [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "How we fell in love"!au, F/F, ukelele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky





	I will ram that ukelele up your ass

Cat glared at Kara. 'You bought it.' Kara froze. 'I didn't.' Cat glared harder. 'I told you. No instruments. We  **both** agreed on that.' Kara rolled her eyes. 'Sheesh, Cat, it's a ukelele. It is tiny.' Kara strummed a snare. Cat banged on the table. 'I don't care! Get that mini guitar out of this appartment!' Kara glared back. 'Like hell I am! It was a gift!' She shouted back.

 

Kara strummed the snares a bit. 'My mother bought a pig.' She sang. 'But not to cook it.' More strumming. 'But to keep it.' Strum. 'As a pet.' Cat looked angrily up from her book. 'Shut up.' Kara ignored her and continued the song. 'Hey!' Kara turned her back to Cat. 'Danvers! Kara Danvers! I will ram that ukelele up your ass!' Kara put the ukelele on her bed and stood up. They glared at one another. Like a  cat and a dog. 'You wanna make out and talk about this later?' Kara angrily asked, nearly shouted. 'Hell yes!' Cat shouted back.

 

 

 

'Say moms, how did you two fall in love?' Little Carter asked. Kara laughed. 'Aunt Alex gave me a ukelele for my birthday. And your mom gave me a kiss.' She said, nuzzling into Cat, who rolled her eyes. 'What is a uklelo?' Cat chuckled. 'A ukelele is like a mini guitar. Do we still have it honey? Maybe you can play a song?' Kara smiled. 'It should be in the attic. Your mom doesn't like it when I play while she works.' Kara kissed  Cat's cheek. 'Hmmm... I suppose it is ok for bedtime stories only...' Kara grinned against hee cheek and got up to go get it. Carter sat all exited. 'Mini guitar! Mini guitar! Mini! Gui! Taarrrrrr!' He chanted. Like mother like son huh, Cat thought. 

'I knew you liked this in secret.' Kara chuckled. 'Shut up.' Kara kissed her. 'I'll play you one more if you marry me.' Cat raised her eyebrows. 'Kara Danvers, we have been married for ten years. Silly woman.' Cat brushed some stray hair behind her ear. Kara smirked. 'You wanna make out and talk about this later?' Cat just fell in love again and just kissed her. She pulled back. 'Hell yes.' And resumed kissing her wife. 


End file.
